The Loving Dead
by DudeI'mWritingAFanFic
Summary: You love it right?
1. Chapter 1

**Jaryl**

What is the most romantic thing you've ever heard of? If you didn't know then this ballad shall tell you. This is the story of love, gore and a blind kid who likes to play American Football.

Our story starts in Atlanta, where a deputy sheriff awoke from a coma. He got up and looked around, he saw no one. He walked into the room next to him, and saw a young boy, dressed in shoulder pads lying there eyes closed. Rick woke him up, well not really since he was already awake, he was just blind. "Hello" Rick said, the blind kid started to scream loudly. Rick panicked and told him to shut up, the blind kid explained that he was trying to use sonar, he thought that if bats used it he could. He wasn't a very smart kid. Due to all of the blind kid's screaming some walkers lumbered through the door of the room, Rick panicked and fell over a table, the blind kid charged towards the sound of the walker smashed it against a wall and then crushed it's head. "Thank you" Rick gasped, all the blind kid did was nod.

Skip ahead a month and the blind kid was not always saving Rick, Rick had learnt how to handle himself. That day, Rick and the blind kid (who's name was Jake Olsen) met up with another group, and in that group there were a lot of families faces for Rick and Jake alike. For Rick it was his wife, son and brother Dick. For Jake it was only one person, Daryl. Daryl was Jake's lover, even with the age gap, they were desperately in love. Once they lay eyes on each other they pranced up to each other and embraced each other and we're kissing so furiously that it looked like they were breathing into each other. Once they were done with their 3 hour long embrace, they ran into their tent, Jake holding Daryl is his arms. We don't know what exactly happened in that tent, but we know that it was violent, hot and sticky, very sticky.


	2. Chapter 2

JarylPreviously Blind American football boy and rick found there group.

Now

As Daryl and blind American football boy leave the tent they are covered in a white sticky stuff. "Dad" carl whispers to his father "Why are they sweaty and covered in white stuff". Rick stares at him barley hiding his laughter "umm its happy stuff" Rick then runs over to Daryl and says "how can 1 man and a boy produce so much jizz in under an hour" Daryl says " we had some help from a good friend of ours" Rick pears into the tent and sees a walker with its arms legs and jaw cut off but the one thing that is left is his chest and a boner.

Later that day Glenn comes over and asks Amy and Andrea to help him with something they both go into the woods no questions asked he then suddenly turns around and says "You have no idea how long I have waited to do this he rips of Amy's shirt and begins to undo his belt Andrea twist and try to run away Glenn thought something like this might happen he the tugs a rope which then a net falls down on Andrea before she can say anything he gags her. He turns to Amy and softly whispers "that's a good girl" Andrea attempts to take the gag off Glenn notices this he then slowly walks up to her she's panicking now wriggling in the net Glenn arrives and then pulls a gun out of pants which rips his pants revealing his penis " ene meni miney mo" Glenn is deciding what to do to her it lands in the gun he walks back to Amy gives her the gun and aggressively says " its her or you" She aims the gun at Andrea then twists points it at Glenn " looks like I picked you" she said with a smirk. Glenn slaps her takes the gun shoots her then goes over to Andrea saying " well then I guess I'll have to fuck you instead" Andreas face is full of tears Glenn takes the net off and then picks her up ripping of her clothes gag in mouth all she can do is mumble " ugh ugh ugh" is all she can do as he thrusts.

Back at camp everyone is on edge as the gunshot echoed making it hard to find where it came from. Blind American football player runs into Daryl's arms but since he is blind he runs into Ricks brother Dick. Dick is very tall for a man his age so blind boy runs into him trips slamming his helmet into Dicks nut sack. Daryl runs up to him picks him up and say " my tiny blind baby are you ok" He turns his head to where the voice came from and nods. Dick yells "MY NUTS JESUS CHRIST MY NUTS HURT" Daryl stands up and says " Its not his fault he cant see" Dick grunts then walks off clutching his nutsAt night the sound of gun had attacked walkers attracted camp and then while they where asleep Glenn goes to bury Amy's body but as he leaves he screams "WALKERS ... THERE ,... EVERYWHERE"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

As the walkers flow in from every direction Glenn quickly realises he must depose of the body quickly. He manages to get away quickly only to stumble upon ricks son carl frantically running away. "what is that?" carl askes his voice still shaking.

Meanwhile back at the camp Jake is on the floor curled up in a ball as he has no idea where to sun to hoping someone will find him. Daryl seen him on the floor and exchanges a nod with rick as they both rush over to pic him up. As they begin to lift him the two lock eye contact for a breve second which filled each one of them with confusion.

Glenn looks at carl wondering what he should say when Lori and Shane rush up to carl. just as it looked Glenn might get away with it Lori looks at the body wrapped in bedding sheets. "is...is that Amy?...wearing my top?" everyone turns to look at Lori with complete confusion. she gives Glenn a kiss on the cheek and says "thank you Glenn, I know it must have been hard but you did the right thing. that bitch deserved everything that was coming for her. she cant just steal someone's top and think she can get away with it" then she turns to Shane and says "screw the kid he's a wimp anyway" then gives Shane long deep kiss and whispers to carl "ill see u later carl. tell daddy that his little rick just wasn't as big as Shanes little Shane" and then she gets in one of the cars and drives of quickly. Realising that he has managed to get away with everything Glenn quickly hits carl over the head with a stone and begins to smother him.

An hour later back at the camp the walkers have killed half of the survivors and the only people left standing are rick, dick, Daryl, Jake, carol, Sophia and of course Glenn who had made it back. Once the bodies were cleaned up Daryl, rick and Jake all retired to the same tent for a bit of manly love. mmhhhhmm. However Andrea was know where to be seen...dum...dum...dumdiedumdumdumdiediedum

Cliff-hangers Suck!


	4. Chapter 4

Glenn dragged Carl, well Carl's corpse deeper into the forest just to be sure that what happened with Amy wouldn't happen again, even though he had gotten away with it. Glenn didn't want to take any chances. They were deep into the woods now, Glenn lay Carl on a rock, and did what he wanted. This went on for several hours.

Back at camp, Rick was starting to wonder where Carl and Lori were (he didn't really give a shit about Shane). He got out of the tent that him, Jake and Daryl were swapping fluids in, and went to look for them. The first thing he came across was a walker, unprepared Rick shrieked in horror and tried to run but fell over a twig. Rick cursed and asked himself why he was so bad at running away. Rick thought this was it. But then as the monster was only two centimetres away from Rick, Jake came charging in. Jake missed the walker completely and hit a tree, rendering him walker sunk it's teeth into Rick's soft juicy skin. Daryl came running in and shot the walker in the head with his crossbow, he knew it was too late for Rick, he stayed with Rick during his last moments they spoke about things that could've have happened between all of them. Then Jake wokeup, walked over to Daryl and asked where Rick was. Daryl could not bear to tell him the news so instead he said that Rick was fine, he had just gone to go pick some flowers for Jake. Daryl now had to keep zombie Rick, just so that Jake would not be heartbroken.

Andrea was terrified, she had just witnessed her sister be brutally raped, she was wandering the forest when she came across Glenn and Carl. Carl had not been hit in the head. So Carl was eating Glenn while Glenn was still inside him.

Dun Dun Duuuuun


	5. Chapter 5

As Daryl attempts to keep Jake happy by keeping zombie Rick alive. This will obviously cause trouble but Daryl thinks it will be fine as long as it is chained up to the tree in the woods. The zombie carl and Glenn are somehow still on each other which means the zombie carl is unable to do anything.

Lori and Shane are having hard core sex in the tent when Jake walks in he cant see anything but he can smell the jizz he stands there for a minute no expression on his face then collapses in the tent and doesn't move Lori looks up to see Daryl of all people behind him with a bat. " What the hell Daryl" Lori yells at him. Still not moving Jake gets dragged into the tent by Shane. Daryl the walks in closes the tent meaning nobody can see in and as Shane and Lori where in the middle of fucking Daryl starts to strip Jake and himself he then begins to pound Jake.

1 Hour later Jake wakes up covered in jizz he cant breath he begins to scream its muffled then he hears Lori grunting and saying "lick me baby boy lick me" he then realises she is sitting on his face he sticks his tounge out but which hole is it in Lori screams "NOOOOOO" he can taste the shit retracts his tounge moves down a hole and then she begins so scream in joy " yes yes yesssss" she seems to be enjoying this he wonders where Daryl and Shane went then he hears them pounding away at each other with all they have. Then Lori rolls off Jake leaving a trail off jizz behind her Jake asks Daryl "where is rick I haven't seen him in a while" Daryl trying not to laugh says" Maybe because your blind Jake"

In the forest zombie Glenn has got rid of carl. Glenn runs as fast as a zombie can to the love tent grunting and moaning then he stops all of a sudden its been shot. But by who ...


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone runs to the center of camp were they heard the gun shot. Walker Glenn's four fingers on one hand had been shot right off and the blow had knocked him to the ground. As his face slowly turns they could see half the skin on the left side of his face had been scraped of in the fall. Sophia let out a long shriek and ran to Andrea the only person in the camp still with clothes on (including her mother as Shane and Carol had been getting freaky!) Glenn gave out one shots long moan as he rose back onto his feet. Shane looked at Glenn, then to Dick and Daryl hoping on of them would be strong enough to shoot their friend. when it became clear that none of them would be able to do it he hollered for everyone to get in the RV. Once in the RV Jake locked the door and Shane began to board up the one window in the hole RV and Carol put on some hardcore Eminem to lighten the mode. Once they had been in the RV without saying anything Andrea began to notice things, everyone naked, the camera in the top right hand corner of the RV and Carl and Rick were missing. "Lori where are your husband and son?" Andrea asked. "Oh hell knows!" Lori said with a smile on her face as grabbed hold of both Shane and Jake's fuck fins. "ok...and what's that camera doing in the corner?" Andrea asked hoping for a better answer. "That would be me" Sophia said. "and I have say yall all extremely attractive individuals. I have set many" Andrea looked at Carol whos face was just in complete shock. At that moment Sophia begins to fiddle with her arm revealing a zip. She begins to start pealing of her skin revealing her self to be...Father Gabriel! As everyone stared in complete shock the RV door opened to reveal Glenn (seriously they trusted the blind kid with a lock?). And Gabriel spits out the words with a smirk on his face "yall need Jesus!"

To Be continued!


	7. Chapter 7

As Walker Glenn burst through the door, Jake charged towards him. This time as it was almost impossible to miss him, he smashed Glenn and then went full rage mode and ripped it's head off and threw it at the other walkers which were now approaching the RV, it hit them and knocked them down like skittles. Once he had finished wiping out the walkers outside, Jake walked back into the RV to hear people arguing and shouting at what he thought was Sophia (He didn't see the reveal).

All of the shouting woke up someone, someone who everyone thought was dead; T-Dogg. T-Dogg was asleep when all of the walkers attacked. The reason he hadn't woken up was because Shane being a typical white cop had spiked his drink the night before with some very powerful sedatives. T-Dogg waltzed into the RV and told everyone to shut the hell up. Everyone (except Jake) was silenced and looked at T-Dogg with awe. T-Dogg was very pissed off at everyone for leaving him for dead and when he saw Jake who was looking goofy-eyed straight towards him, he flipped. He started to approach Jake and starting shouting at him to "What are you staring at fool?! You think I'm funny HUH?! What the fuck is the matter with y-" T-Dogg was interrupted by Daryl's fist hitting his face. T-Dogg was knocked to the ground and Daryl got on top of him and started pounding his face in. In an attempt to stop Daryl, Jake tried to pull Daryl off of T-Dogg but instead fell over Daryl and smashed his head through the wall of the RV. Daryl stopped and helped Jake up.

All Carol and Lori were staring at was T-Dogg, even with his face fucked up they were looking at his British Broadcasting Corparation (Yes I mean his BBC, I'm just to sheepish to say so properly) While all the others went outside to talk about what to do next, Lori and Carol stayed in the RV and "helped" T-Dogg. Let's just say the RV is probably going to need a new radiator hose after that.


End file.
